Harry Potter and a twist in fate
by osanna1234
Summary: What would happen if both Ron and Hermione didn't believe Harry after his name was called from the Goblet of fire? Why he makes new friends and starts a new destiny, with the help of Ginny and others they not only aim to defeat the Dark Lord but also change the wizarding world for the better.


Harry sat depressed looking at his meal in front of him. He had just sat down after having his name called as a champion in the tournament. He looked up and saw an angry Ron who obviously thought he had done it although he couldn't understand that. In all the years Ron had known him had he ever wanted fame? In Harry's head he answered his own question, NO! He flicked his eyes to the Hermione who sat next to him with a disappointed look on her face. Harry then realised she thought the same as Ron. 'Great' he thought both his best friends thought he did put his name in. Feeling even more depressed he couldn't bring himself to finish his dinner and went to the common room to think.

He was still there when Ginny found him around midnight when she came down to clear her mind after a nightmare. All the other students had gone to bed and she saw him there, staring into the fire so despondently. She went over and wasn't surprised when he jumped as she sat down, as he looked deep in thought.

'Harry, are you ok?' she asked him, 'You know that I believe you, that you didn't put your name in the cup'. As soon as she said this you could see Harry visibly relax and he look at her with such sad eyes. 'Thanks Ginny, can I ask why thought? Everyone even Ron and Ginny think I did', Ginny looked him straight in the eye and said, 'I know you Harry, you do not like your fame,' she paused and turned to look into the burning fire and absorb it's warmth. 'If you had the choice you would rather have your parents than fame and wealth. I am sorry for my prat of a brother, he doesn't understand'.

When she stopped talking and waited for Harry to say something, Harry sat there thinking for the first time that this was Ginny, a possible friend (he hoped) and not just Ron's little sister. 'Thank you, Ginny, that means a lot at least I have one ally', 'that's not true Harry, Neville and my friend Luna believes you too'. With that said he made a mental note to talk more to Neville and to meet Ginny's friend. They talked more into the night about their lives as Ginny got to know Harry more as Harry and not the boy-who-lived, while Harry realised that Ginny was a great and fun person, although he did regret not being there for her more after the chamber incident. He promised he would help her now though.

Around 1:30 they decided to go to sleep and as it would be Saturday when they woke that they would go to the library and study for the tournament and possibly invite Neville and Luna. They went to bed with an agreement to meet in the morning about 10am. As they went to bed Ginny could not help thinking how special that night had been and how for once she was glad for the nightmare. She could not believe Ron and Hermione though, she was so tempted to bat boogey them. She took a calming breath and decided instead to focus on Harry. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Harry went to sleep feeling better than he had all night and actually saw some hope for surviving this year. He made a note to himself to write to Sirius and let him know what was happening.

In the morning Harry came downstairs to an array of angry faces and people ignoring him, although he felt brighter when he saw Ginny smiling at him waiting. There was a bit of curiosity however when he spotted Neville next to her with a smile as well.

'Morning Harry' both Ginny and Neville said, 'Morning guys, are you coming with us Neville?', 'If that is ok Harry, I know you did not do it and I-I want to help any way I can'. It was then Harry knew that Neville was someone to befriend, he could see Neville was nervous about being turned down but he was showing true Gryffindor courage. 'Of course Nev, and thanks I am going to need all the help I can get' Neville blushed at the nickname while Ginny laughed. The trio then went to breakfast.

While eating Ginny's friend Luna came over and introduced herself before announcing to Harry that she believed him because of the Nargles, she then sat at the Gryffindor table and started eating. Ginny lent across and whispered to him, 'I know she is a bit weird but Luna has a good heart and is amazing at charms', Harry was just happy someone else believed him.

During breakfast he did notice Malfoy walking into the hall looking troubled and worried about something but he did not dwell on this and he assumed it was just Malfoy being Malfoy.

After breakfast the now quartet set out to the library where they found an out of the way table. 'Ok Harry' Ginny said, 'Now this tournament is dangerous so you are going to have to train and learn, are you sure you can not get out it though first?' she looked hopefully at him. 'sorry Gin, Dumbledore said that I have to compete and the goblet was like a contract', 'but you didn't put your name in!' Neville exclaimed and then blushed after realising what he had done. The table smiled at him, 'I'm not surprised Dumbledore said that' Ginny said, Harry looked at her surprised, 'I'm sorry I just do not have that much faith in Dumbledore any more, not after what happened' Harry looked at her expectantly while Luna and Neville waited curiously.

Taking a deep breath Ginny started to explain, 'Well surely the greatest wizard in a century could of figured out it was a basilisk, I mean Hermione did and she was a second year at the time. Not only that but your first year Harry, why would he even bring the stone to a school, I am sure there are safer places and then placing protections that a first year could get past. Then last year with your godfather, I mean letting dementors onto the grounds, and giving Hermione the time turner, which is exactly the thing you needed. Now this, your name being out into the goblet surely someone should be watching the it at all times to ensure this does not happen, or there is a clause in the rules for unwitting participants. It always happens to you as well!'

As she took deep breath to calm down Harry could not help but think she was right and for the first time he questioned Dumbledore, why did he place him with his aunt? Did he know how he was treated? Did he actually care? He then looked up and saw a red faced Ginny who was trying to calm down, a curious Neville who had no idea of some of the things she was talking about and a serene faced Luna who looked like she was in her own world.

He then decided to first explain everything to his new friends, Ron and Hermione knew it all any way. By the end Neville said, ' wow Harry, you did all that and you can cast the patronus charm, that's amazing' Harry blushed at this not used to praise, 'he is right Harry.' Luna spoke in her calm voice, 'Patronus charms are hard to cast, professor Lupin really was a good teacher, maybe you should write him sometime'. 'That's a good idea Luna I will, maybe he will have some ideas.'

'Ok' said Ginny, 'first thing first, we need a to do list' they all agreed and set to work on that.

 **Hi everyone, hope you enjoy this please review as I would like to have feedback**


End file.
